


WHHYYYY?????

by EaterofWorlds



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fist Fights, I've created new characters is that okay?, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Neglect, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaterofWorlds/pseuds/EaterofWorlds
Summary: Steven Universe has been in multiple homes and has never stayed in one for more than two years. But he's always stayed positive no matter what happens. One day he's sent to live with a family that seems to be falling apart already. Steven helps of course. But then there's school. Awful yet wonderful school...





	1. First day

Steven Universe jumped out of the car. He breathed deeply and automatically regretted it. 

The air smelled like cigarette smoke and blood.

He shook it off.

The driver's door slammed shut.

"It's not much. But it's home."

Pearl Swan led Steven across the lawn.

"I've already checked you and I have almost all of the same classes. Just follow mine and Garnet's lead and you'll be fine. Any questions?" She asked snapping Steven out of his own thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Um-where are your parents?" Mr and Mrs Swan were nowhere to be found even though they were the ones who were supposed pick Steven up from the Home.

Pearl inhaled sharply.

"I...I don't know Steven. But I'm sure they'll be home by dinner." She added quickly.

Steven felt sympathetic towards Garnet and Pearl Swan. He knew what it was like. After his mother Rose died his father often left the house for days at a time.

When he did show up however he'd beat the shit out of Steven. He thought Rose's death was Steven's fault.

After seven years of abuse Steven finally called the police. He was taken out of his father's house and became a part of the Boy's home. He was a foster kid. He'd been sent from home to home for eight years.

Sure his life had been shitty but Steven always tried to keep a smile on his face.

Pearl unlocked the door.

"Welcome home."

Steven looked around the living room. The couches were old and battered ( _Just means it has some good memories from when Pearl and Garnet were kids._ Steven thought trying to stay positive) the tv was shattered ( _I'm gonna have time to exercise)_ and a few pictures hung from the walls ( _Awesome sauce!)_.

In the middle of the room a tall black girl paced around arguing with herself.

Every time she spoke it seemed as if her voice slightly changed.

"I just thought that maybe-" "There is absolutely no way we're apologizing to that- that- THAT BITCH!" "You can't stay mad at Peridot forever." "WANNA BET?!"

"Ruby and Sapphire!" Pearl said firmly. "Steven's here. Please don't argue."

The most calm of the two voices spoke.

"Of course Pearl. Would you like to speak to Garnet?"

"That would be fine thank you."

The girl took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She opened them again.

"Hello Steven." said a third voice. Garnet smiled down at him. He outstretched his hand. She took it and the two shook each other's hand.

"Just in case you were wondering I have D.I.D. The one who was screaming her head off was Ruby and the calmer one was Sapphire."

"Well I'm happy to meet all of you lovely ladies." Steven smiled.

So far so good...

"I'll show you to your room." Pearl said.

Steven followed Pearl out of the living room and into the hallway. Before long Steven's legs started to hurt.

"So-um...how much longer is this hallway?" He panted.

"Just a bit longer."

 Steven sighed.

                                                 

 

Lapis grabbed the canister of Vitamin E cream. She applied it to her arms. The scratches would be healed by tomorrow.

Tomorrow. Her first day back at school since... The incident.

Jasper stomped into Lapis' room.

"The fuck are you doing?" "I-I'm putting on some c-c-cream." Lapis stuttered. "So n-no one sees the sc-sc-scratches."

Jasper grunted.

"When are your parents coming home?" "In an hour or so," Lapis answered timidly.

"AN HOUR?!" "Or so..." "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" "I did, just a second ago,"

Jasper raised her arm as if she were ready to smack Lapis. She thought better of it. If she hit Lapis, it would leave a mark and her parents would find out that Jasper had been there. And if they found out Jasper had been there...

She composed herself.

"I'll just leave now," She mumbled. She grabbed her jacket and headed to the living room. Lapis followed.

"Bye!"

"Bye."

"Love you."

Jasper rolled her eyes. She slammed the door behind her.

Lapis sighed.

"Goddammit, Jasper," She mumbled, as she noticed he muddy footprints she left on the carpet.

As she went to grab some cleaning supplies, Lapis got a text.

_Would it be alright if I came over?_

 Lapis smiled.

_Sure Perri. But u have to help me clean._

_Fineeee....._

_See_ _ya then._

                                                                                 

Peridot  laid wide awake in bed. She knew she was supposed to be asleep. Tomorrow was was a big day.

But she couldn't stop thinking about Lapis. Peridot couldn't believe she was still going out with that bitch.

Jasper was just pure evil. And it wasn't just jealousy talking.

Peridot had already accepted that, one, she was absolutely in love with Lapis Lazuli and two, she couldn't have her.

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

Tomorrow, she would become the new president of the debate team. Peridot needed all the rest she could get.

After several minutes of tossing and turning, Peridot sighed and got up to grab some melatonin.

She grabbed the pill bottle when she heard the front door shut.

_Holy fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck!_

Peridot grabbed a kitchen knife and stepped carefully into the living room.

"Whoever you are, I have a weapon and I can and will use it on any intruders." Peridot said nervously.

"Jesus, P-Dot, you'd kill your own cousin?"

"Wh-"

"Oh my God, it's Amethyst."

"I know that." She said, slightly annoyed. "I was gonna ask where you were, it's one in the morning."

Amethyst stepped out of the shadows, kicking off her boots.

"It's possible that I wanted to go out and I did."

Peridot sighed. "One of these days, your mom's gonna catch you,''

Her cousin shrugged.

"Well, I'm off to bed."

"Mmkay,"

Amethyst retreated to her room.

Peridot swallowed one of the pills that she was holding and laid down on the couch.

As she passed out, she had dreams of Amethyst, Jasper and Lapis Lazuli. 

 

 


	2. Holy shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's just based on my opinion of school.  
> (Spoiler alert: I FUCKING HATE IT.)

Steven slouched in his chair. He tried to listen to at least three words his teacher was saying but it was so hard.

 _Boooring,_ He thought.

He looked at Pearl. She was clinging onto every word. To her, high school was a church.

Steven put on his hoodie, hoping to get some shut-eye, when a clumped up piece of paper was thrown at him. He looked around the room. Finally, he caught sight of a tall, bespectacled girl. Her hair flowed down her back like a black waterful.

The girl stared at him.

_Holy Mother of God, a cute girl's looking at me. AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

Her brown eyes flicked towards the clump of paper then back to Steven. He picked up the paper and open it.

_Hi there. You new around here?_

Steven looked at the teacher but he was too engaged in what he was saying to notice him and the girl. He wrote a message on the back of the page and threw it back.

_Yeah. My name's Steven._

_Connie Maheswaran. Where are you from?_

_Well... A lot of places honestly..._

_Name one._

_Topeaka._

"Mr Universe, what do you think you're doing?" The teacher snapped suddenly.

Steven jumped.

_Oh no. No._

"Um....Being social?"

"Hmph. Well, you can be social in the office." He threw a pink slip at Steven. Steven stared at the slip.

"Damn, getting detention here is so easy." He mumbled.

"What was  _that_ , Mr Universe?"

"Nothing!"

Steven stood and stared at Connie. She smiled a him sadly and shrugged. She raised her hand.

Yes, Ms Maheswaran?" "Mr Williams, I think I should go, too. I was passing notes."

He sighed. "Then go," 

Connie followed Steven out into the hallway to the office.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble," She said guiltily.

"It's fine, I was bound to get in trouble today." Steven assured her.

"You sure?" 

"Absolutely!"

Connie smiled. There was a pause as the two walked side by side.  

"So," She began. "What'd you mean when you said-"

"WELL, FUCK YOU!" "YOU WISH YOU COULD!!!"

Steven and Connie looked at each other and lengthened their stride. 

Just outside the  office, a big white-haired girl was tackling-

"GARNET?!!" Steven called out.

The tall girl kicked the other in the back. She  fell off of Garnet. Garnet jumped up and kicked her former assailant in the stomach.

"What the hell is going on?" Steven whispered to Connie.

"The buffy chick is Jasper Green. Almost every other week she pisses someone off and they get into a fight. Usually Jasper wins before a teacher comes to chew her out, but it looks like she's getting her ass handed to her."

Jasper grabbed onto Garnet's leg and began to pull out a pocket knife.

Steven gasped.

"NO!"

Steven hurried towards the fight.

He grabbed Jasper's wrist before she could stab Garnet's leg.

jasper raised her eyebrows and scowled at Steven. She smacked Steven with her free hand.

Steven grabbed his now bleeding nose, but held onto Jasper's wrist.

"Steven, you need to go!" said what Steven now recognized as Ruby.

Steven shook his head rapidly. He gripped tighter on Jasper's wrist. Finally she dropped the knife.

Steven kicked the knife aside and backed away.

"Jasper Green, to the office!"

Steven turned and felt relieved to see a teacher.

Jasper glared at Steven with a look that quite simply said: _I will kill you and feed your dead body to a stray cat._

Steven watched as she stomped to the office.

"Woah," Connie said quietly. "That was intense."

"Holy shit," Steven whimpered. "I gonna die."

                                                             

Pearl chewed her lettuce thoughtfully. 

"What's up, P.S?"

Pearl looked up to see Amethyst Oakwood. She was short and a bit plump with long white hair with lavender streaks.

"Oh. Hello, Amethyst," Pearl said, putting down her fork.

Amethyst sat in the seat next to her.

"Well, what's wrong?" She asked.

Pearl hesitated. She had a lot on her mind, honestly. But Amethyst wasn't really trustworthy...

She knew her heart was in the right place but Pearl wasn't willing to let her secrets out.

"I, uh-Was trying to figure out this problem." She said quickly.  "Just some algebra, y'know..."

Amethyst raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So, did ya hear about the fight?" She said finally. "Green finally got what was coming to her, the crazy bitch."

"What happened?"

"Well, Jasper snuck food into class, she got caught, of course," Amethyst said distractedly. "She was told off and was told to throw it away. And she thought it'd be funny to toss it at Garnet..."

Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that would piss off Garnet enough to fight anyone..."

"Listen. Jasper saw that Garnet wasn't putting on a show, so after class she followed her and tried to trip. But Garnet, being her-awesome-Garnet-self, just ignored it. But then, Green started talking shit about you, Ruby and Sapphire, so of course, Garnet started to get pissed."

"And it led to a fight?''

"Duh. But here's the kicker," Amethyst sighed dramatically. "So Garnet was kicking Green's ass. Jasper got pissy and pulled out a _knife_."

" _A KNIFE?!?!_ "

Pearl didn't care that she was in the middle of the cafeteria. She didn't care that people were staring.

The fact that Jasper had pulled out a knife was horrifying enough. But if she was going use it on Pearl's sister, she would pay.

"Calm down Pearl." Amethyst said nervously. "Nothing happened. Some kid helped her out."

Pearl raised her eyebrows.

"...Who?" "I didn't catch the name. He was tubby, short-"

"So basically, genderbend you?"

Amethyst glared at her.

"-curly, brownish-black hair, jeans and a red shirt. Kinda cute, actually. Like a lil' panda."

Pearl gasped. She already knew someone that fit that description. Someone living in her own home...

"Steven!"

Pearl stood and ran, looking for Steven.

 


	3. Bondin'

Amethyst listened as some kid droned on about how beauty is only skin deep, checking the time every five minutes.

It's not like she  _wanted_ to come to this stupid debate, but it was Peridot's first one as the president of the team. Amethyst had to show her support.

As she began to doze off, Amethyst heard thumping against the wooden stage.

 _Oh, thank God!_   Amethyst thought dreamily.  _Maybe some lunatic set the school on fire and we're gonna get to go early!_

"Everyone, I'm afraid that Jasper Green has ran from the office and has a knife," Said the cracking voice of the vice-principal.

Amethyst opened her eyes and saw him nervously dabbing his sweaty head with a handkerchief. He was shaking like a leaf.

She honestly couldn't blame him.

Green, the mythic psycho, roaming around, pissed out of her mind, with a fucking  _knife_?!

They really had some lax security. 

Everyone stood.

" _Ah ah ah_! Did I say anything about leaving?"

Amethyst raised an eyebrow.

 _Are. You. MENTAL?!_ She screamed in her head.

Was this man seriously saying that school would continue even though there was a some crazy fuck on the loose.

Suddenly, Amethyst heard a familiar noise. A regal noise.

Pearl cleared her throat.

Everyone looked at her. She blushed slightly, fully aware that she was the center of attention.

"Yes, Ms Swan?" The vice-principal said, failing to hide the worry in his voice

"I-I...think I speak for everyone when I say..." Pearl hesitated, a sign that she was going to say something that would show off her awesomeness.

"Well, I think...I think that...THAT THAT'S THE MOST IDIOTIC IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD! AND BELIEVE ME YOU'VE HAD SOME DOOZIES!"

The vice-principal looked at her in shock as the students  _oohed_ and  _ahhed._

"I MEAN, C'MON! CONTINUE THE SCHOOL DAY WHILE A PHYSCO RUNS AROUND THE SCHOOL?! YOU'RE JUST ASKING TO BE SUED!"

Pearl breathed deeply.

"Do you have an idea of what to do, Ms. Swan?" He asked nastily.

"I do actually," Pearl snapped back. "An idea that anyone with common sense could come up with! Call the fucking police and evacuate the school!"

The vice-principal blushed.

A teacher spoke up, her voice coated in sarcasm. 

"Honestly, Swan's right. Why the hell would we keep the kids here if someone running around with a weapon, especially after that incident in the office with her and Steven Universe?" 

The vice-principal sighed.

"Listen, it may not sound like the best idea but-"

"But what?" Amethyst cried. "There are no buts. Green's a maniac and ya want to keep us here in this-this deathtrap?!"

He threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

"Do you really think I'd keep you here if I didn't have a good reason? But fine! Go ahead! By all means, get killed! School dismissed!"

 

Amethyst walked beside Pearl, who kept looking behind her shoulder.

"Pearl, we're fine!" Amethyst reassured her. "Green's just running around school, trying to figure out how's she gonna avoid jail time."

"But that's what worries me," Pearl said quietly. "Vice-principal Harris didn't say she was still in the school..."

Amethyst considered this. Now that she thought of it, she couldn't remember him saying Jasper was still in the building.

"And I have no idea where Steven is. But what worries me the most," Pearl continued. "Is the 'incident' between him and Jasper. What happened in the office that has the teachers concerned about the safety of everyone?"

Amethyst had no answer. She looked at Pearl. She saw tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

She stopped and surprised even herself. She gave Pearl a hug.

Amethyst Oakwoods, toughest of the tough, baddest of the bad, had never hugged anyone, not even Peridot or her own parents.

But Pearl Swan was a special case. Pearl Swan was a special  _person_.

 Pearl jumped.

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered.

"Givin' you a hug, ya nerdy idiot."

After several minutes, Pearl gave in and wrapped her long arms around her oldest friend.

She pet Amethyst's long hair. Amethyst pressed her head against Pearl's chest and listened to her heartbeat.

 _Wait,_  She thought.  _Since when did I like Pearl? When did I like_ anyone _like this?_

But Amethyst didn't care about the answer.

She looked over Pearl's shoulder and realized that she had been right to be afraid...

* * *

Garnet stared at the road.

Steven squirmed in the passenger's seat. Garnet knew he was still terrified about what had happened that day

Ruby was trying to fight her way out so she could just scream at Steven, whereas Sapphire only wanted to reassure him.

Garnet thought about what  _she_ wanted.

"Steven," She said suddenly.

Steven jumped. Garnet giggled slightly.

 "I wanted to say thanks for helping me out today."

Steven seemed surprised.

"Of course," He said finally "Anything for family."

Garnet raised her eyebrows.

"I mean- Erm...If you don't see me as family, that's fi-"

"No, it's alright," She smiled. "I'm actually happy that you see me as family."

Steven grinned.

The two sat in silence for a while.

Garnet's phone began to ring.

"Steven, put that on speaker, please," She said, a bit distracted by the road.

Steven grabbed her phone from the dash board and answered it.

"Hello, this is Jake from State Farm! What can we do for you?"

Pearl answered, tearfully.

"G-Garnet? I need you to come to the h-h-hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"So you know h-how Jasper got out of the office with a knife?" Pearl began.

"Wait, WERE YOU ATTACKED?!"

Ruby slammed the on the brakes.

"WHICH HOSPITAL?! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL FUCKING MURDER GREEN!"

" _I_ w-wasn't the one at-attacked!" Pearl sobbed. "Garnet, or Ruby, or Sapphire, whoever's there, sh-sh-she got Amethyst!"

Ruby stopped. "Amethyst? What happened?"

"She and I were... T-talking. And then Amethyst pushed me and the next thing I know, Jasper s-stabbing her!"

Pearl sobbed.

Ruby stopped gripping the steering wheel so tightly. Pearl had been crushing on Amethyst Oakwoods since... Who knows when?"

"Pearl, I...I'm so sorry..."

Pearl sniffled. "It's f-fine."

"Which hospital? I'll be there." "St.Diamond's. Please h-hurry."

"Of course, Pearly. Love ya." "Love you, too,"

Pearl hung up. Ruby started the car again.


	4. The Incident

**Earlier that day, In the office**

Jasper glared at the kid. Tubby, short and just so... _helpful_.

Because of this  little bastard, Jasper was getting the cops called on her. So what if she got into fight? She got into a fight every other week.

 _"You tried to use a knife, Ms Green!"_   Vice-principal Harris had shrieked.

Jasper rolled her eyes at the memory.

Suddenly, the secretary stood and left the office.

Jasper glanced at the kid. 

Asleep. Like a fat cat. Disgusting.

But the girl sitting next to him...

She watched Jasper like a hawk. It was a bit disturbing, honestly. 

But she had to leave this dump, _now_.

She stood. The girl raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong, kid?" Jasper leered. "Haven't you ever seen an escape?"

"Wait-"

But it was too late.

Jasper smacked her, causing her head to hit the wall. The girl passed out.

Now that that was out of the way, Jasper could get out of there. But first, a little revenge.

She searched the desk for her knife.

As she stuck her hand in a drawer, Jasper felt along, cold piece of metal.

_Bingo._

She pulled out her pocket knife. Jasper examined it.

She walked over to kid and grabbed a strip of his curly hair, pulling it.

His hazel eyes snapped open. When he saw who was standing in front him, the kid turned pale.

"H-hello..." He said, his voice cracking.

Jasper smirked. She grabbed his arm.

She cut a 'J' into his forearm as he squirmed and groaned.

"Green, the cops are here-"

The secretary had come back, with cops standing behind.

She stared in horror as Jasper folded the knife again. The kid wrapped the sleeve of his hoodie around his forearm.

"What-why-How dare you?" She sputtered. 

The cops began to shove their way to Jasper, but she ran out the other door.

"I'll come back for you, fatass!" She called, the police chasing her.


	5. Hospitals and Ripped Sweaters

Peridot sat down by her cousin.

"Ms Oakwoods, you have another visitor," The nurse said sweetly.

"Thank you," A quiet voice mumbled.

Lapis Lazuli walked in, her blue hair a mess.

"Perry," She said unsteadily. "I'm so sorry..."

Peridot gave her a sad smile. "I don't know why you're apologizing. You're not the one who stabbed her."

Lapis nodded, although she still had a guilty look on her pale face. She sat next to Peridot.

"Is she gonna be alright?" "Yeah. She's just gotta get a few stitches in a week or so." "Hey, Perry?"

Lapis looked deeply into her Peridot's eyes. It was like she was trying to read her mind, staring at her with her evening blue eyes.

"I...Um, I know this may not be the best time to ask but, I-"

"I'm back."

Pearl returned, her hands full with Amethyst's favorite snacks and magazines.

"Hiya, Pearl," Lapis said, a bit deflated.

"Oh. Lapis. H-how are you?" "Meh. I dumped Green, so I guess it's been a pretty okay day."

Peridot and Pearl gaped at her, their mouths wide open.

"C-congratulations!" Peridot stammered. "It took you long enough to leave that-that...Clod!"

Lapis raised an eyebrow. "'Took me long enough'?"

Peridot hesitated.

_Shit..._

The awkward silence was interrupted when two more visitors entered the room. 

Garnet and...some kid.

 "Hello, strangers!"He said good-naturedly. 

 Coincidentally, that was the moment when Amethyst decided to wake up.

"Oh, it's the lil' panda!" She said sleepily.

The kid raised an eyebrow. "Um...yeah? I guess..."

Pearl cleared her throat and spoke.

"Lapis, Peridot, Amethyst, this is Steven Universe. Steven, this is Peridot Mechaniker-" She nodded at Peridot.

"-Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst Oakwood."

Steven waved and everyone waved back, Amethyst a bit weakly.

"So, this is the mysterious hero I heard rumors about," Lapis said, giving a crooked smile.

In almost no time at all, Lapis was in deep conversation with The Steven, and Pearl whispered rapidly to a half-awake Amethyst.

So that left Peridot with Garnet...

 _Nooooo..._ She thought wearily.

* * *

 

**A Week Earlier...**

Peridot was already having an awful day. She had flunked some stupid self-esteem quiz, had cost the debate team a win, and was constantly reminded of how much of a geek she was.

So imagine having your favorite sweater ripped by some chick who didn't seem to notice that her extremely sharpened pencils were sticking out of her bookbag.

_RIIIP!_

She felt something sharp rub against her arm as she passed Garnet Swan.

" _ARRRGH!"_

Garnet stopped.

"Are you alright?" She said calmly, in a voice not her own.

"Oh yeah, definitely! I mean you kinda, sorta,  _stabbed_ me with a fucking pencil, you clod, but I feel wonderful!" Peridot screamed sarcastically.

She grabbed her arm and felt something warm and wet.

"Great, I'm bleeding, too!"

Garnet's eyes narrowed, but spoke calmly still.

"Listen, I'm really-"

"Sorry?!"

Garnet scowled and spoke in yet another voice.

"She said she was sorry, ya don't need to be a bitch," 

"Oh, I'M the bitch?! Maybe you should check if your bag's shut or not."

"What the fuck? It's only a bit a blood. And your sweater can be fixed."

"This sweater was a gift from a friend, homemade, too!"

The sweater, grassy green streaked with yellow, was a Christmas present from Lapis Lazuli, and had probably taken forever to be made.

"Homemade? Oh wow! Sounds wondef- I don't give a shit!"

Peridot glared at her. After an eternity of hateful stares, Garnet turned, flipping Peridot off as she walked away.

* * *

 

**Present**

Garnet cleared her throat. Peridot looked at her.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about last week's...incident," She said, her voice back to normal.

Peridot's eyebrows raised.

"Erm...I-it's fine... I honestly overreacted..."

"I see you've gotten your sweater fixed up."

Peridot looked down and saw that she was indeed wearing her green-and-yellow sweater.

"Yeah..."

The two stood in silence, listening to the other conversations.

Finally, after another two hours, the nurse decreed that visiting time was over and that they could all visit tomorrow.

Peridot hopped into her van and realized that Lapis had never asked her that question. 

 


	6. Relationships, Failure and Sucess

Lapis stared at the last page of  _The Fault In Our Stars_.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Peridot had said at the hospital.

_Took you long enough..._

She was right, of course. Why didn't she leave Jasper sooner? Why had she been so  _weak_ ?

 She put down the book. She picked up her phone and deleted any history she had with Jasper, including her number.

Lapis curled herself up into a ball. What would she tell Peridot? She had already told her that she wanted to ask her a question.

But Lapis had never asked the question.

Peridot would get curious, of course. But Lapis knew that if she asked her out, Peridot would  _politely_ decline. 

She was so sweet, but Lapis knew that it was impossible for Peridot to still like her after all this time.

A few years back, the two had been named "Six-grade's Cutest Couple".

And sure they were dating, but then Peridot moved. Lapis and her had agreed that long-distance relationships  _never_   worked out, so they drifted apart.

Two years later, The Mechanikers moved back. But it was too late. Lapis and Jasper had just become a couple.

Peridot had been okay with it, but Lapis still felt as if she didn't make the right choice.

 So here they were. Both single, both awkward, but possibly only one interested in the other.

Lapis stood, pushing these painful thoughts away.

"Hey, Laps?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

Lapis rolled her eyes at her mother's nickname for her.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna eat at all today?"

"Nah, today's just one of those days where your body just kills you if you try to eat,"

"Huh."

Lapis pulled the covers over her head and slowly, but surely, she fell asleep, dreaming of cover-ups and lies to tell Peridot Mechniker.

* * *

 

Steven closed his eyes as he savored the ice-cold milkshake.

"Damn, Beach City knows how to make a Chocolate Cake Shake," He sighed blissfully.

Connie smiled. "I dunno, French Vanilla's like Heaven gave birth in your mouth,"

Steven raised an eyebrow. 

" _That_ doesn't sound disgusting,"

Connie punched his shoulder playfully.

"You know what I mean." "Do I?"

She laughed. Steven felt a sudden surge of warmth, despite the milkshake in between his hands. Connie had a laugh that could make a Buckingham Palace Guard give a small smile.

The two sat on a bench. The park was quiet except for two kids shooting each other with water guns.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you," Connie started. "What did you mean when you said- well, _wrote_   that you're from lots of places?"

"I meant what I wrote. I'm from plenty of places!"

"Well, like, where are you  _originally_ from?"

"I'M FROM THE U-S-FRIGGING A!" Steven screamed, making the two children stop shooting each other and start staring at him and Connie.

Connie snickered. Steven laughed, too.

"No, I was born in some small little town, ummmm....Great Bend! Great Bend, Kansas."

"How come you moved?"

"'Cause my dad was an insane ass-hat."

Connie raised her eyebrows, but said no more.

The two sat in silence watching as the children chased each other around, screaming,"DEATH!!! DIE! DIE DIE DIE!"

As Steven finished off the Chocolate Cake Shake, the boy stopped shooting his friend and walked up to him and Connie.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked, pointing at the bandages on Steven's forearm.

"Umm...Yeah..."

"What happened?"

Steven and Connie looked at each other.The two hadn't talked about Jasper Green or the incident since it had happened.

If they told the kid what happened, he'd be completely and totally disturbed. He was only seven or eight, it seemed.

"It was the aliens," Steven said finally.

The boy's eyes widened. "The aliens?"

Steven nodded importantly. "The aliens. See, it was the summer of '87..."

Steven spun a tale of being kidnapped by aliens and bravely fighting them off.

"-So then, they tried to get to get to my brain, y'know for lunch...er, right?" He looked at Connie.

"Aren't zombies the ones that eat brains?"

"Ya know what? Aliens  _and_ zombies eat brains together. So anyway, they were trying to cut open my forehead to get some brains, when I punched them! But the, erm, brain-knife scratched my arm. But I escaped. _That's_   why I wear these bandages."

The boy looked at Steven, awestruck.

"Is that true?" He asked Connie.

"Of course it is.' She said happily.

He gasped. "Andy! Andy! Guess what? ALIENS ARE REAL!"

Steven and Connie laughed.

 

Connie sat up. "This is my stop."

Steven stepped on the brakes. Steven looked out the window. He saw a light blue home, the grass a bright green.

"Nice house," He said quietly.

"Thanks,"

Connie hopped out of the car with Steven following.

She stopped on the porch.

"Well, Steven, I had a really nice time." 

"Same."

Connie smiled. She stood on tip-toe and kissed Steven's cheek.

Steven stood, frozen.

_OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod!!!!_

Connie grinned even wider "Bye, Steven."

She opened the front door and entered, leaving Steven alone and blushing.

"Holy shit," He said, slowly turning. "I think I'm in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case some of you guys didn't know, Great Bend is a real place.  
> Hell, I live in Great Bend.


	7. A bit of the Future, A lot of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a LOOOOONG chapter, so...don't say I didn't prepare you...

Pearl sat down beside Amethyst, whom she had come to visit almost every day. 

But today was a special day.

Today Amethyst Oakwoods would spend her last night in the hospital.

"So how're you feeling?" She asked quietly..

Amethyst grinned."I'm feelin' fan-freaking-tastic. You?"

"Fine,"

"Have they caught Green?"

It had been almost an entire month since Amethyst and Pearl were attacked, and they police still had no idea where Jasper was.

Pearl hesitated.

"They haven't, huh?"

"Umm...Nooo. But, I'm sure they'll find her," Pearl added, seeing the slight disappointment in Amethyst's face."She can't hide forever."

The two sat in silence. Pearl dug into her book-bag and pulled out some Double Stuff Oreo's.

Amethyst gasped. "You brought Oreo's?"

"Do you not want them?"

"Oh my God, Pearl! Of course I wanna eat some Oreo's! For the past week, the only cookies I've had are those strawberry wafers that taste like they survived a post-apocalypse!"

Amethyst took the package and stuffed a few of the cookies into her mouth.

"'Oly Mut'r in 'eaven," She said, her voice muffled by the snacks. "I wuv 'oo, Pearl."

Pearl blushed and mumbled, "Don't talk with your mouth full..."

Amethyst ignored this and offered her a few Oreo's.

She took them and nibbled on the end of one.

"So, I was wondering-erm, when you get out of the hospital, whether you wanted to... I mean if you don't want to, that's fine, but uuuhh..."

 _Just spit it out!_ Pearl thought angrily.

She'd spent all day practicing with Sapphire, and still Pearl couldn't ask a simple question. 

"Sure, why not?" Amethyst answered, peeling the cream off the cookie.

_HOLY SHIT!_

"W-when? An-and where?"

"How 'bout Braum's, tomorrow at six?"

"Alright!"

Before the two could say anything else, Pearl's alarm went off. Dance recital.

"I'm gonna be late," She muttered to herself. "I have to go, sorry!"

As Pearl raced down the hall, she thought she could hear Amethyst cheer.

* * *

 

Sapphire hummed to herself as she walked home.

Browns and yellow leaves crunched beneath her feet as she happily looked at little kids carrying pumpkins inside, excited to cut silly faces into them.

She stepped onto the lawn and finally noticed a second car in the driveway. Pearl already had a car that she loved. Steven didn't want a car, he said he'd rather walk to school and back.

Mr and Mrs Swan were back home.

Sapphire wanted to cry, Ruby wanted to scream and Garnet wanted to puke.

**Years Earlier**

 

Garnet was a good girl. At only age ten, she was already considering what college she wanted to study at.

This was a time that Sapphire and Ruby didn't exist. Garnet was happy to be alive, as most ten year olds are.

This was a time that would not last.

She sat in the backseat of her grandmother's car with an nine year old Pearl, who had buried herself in books, such as  _Little Women_ and  _the Call of the Wild_ .

"Hey, Grandma?" Garnet said finally. "Why is it mom and dad never pick us up?"

Grandma inhaled sharpy.

"I was... actually going to talk to you about that,"

Garnet suddenly felt anxious. Pearl looked up from her book, her brow furrowed.

 

"But that-that's _illegal_ !" Pearl said, angry.

Garnet stared at her hands, urging herself not to cry.

"Listen, mommy and daddy, um...they have problems and they feel that the meth helps them unwind."

"So, doing drugs and stealing is their way to calm down?" Garnet said suddenly.

Except it wasn't Garnet that spoke. It was a new voice. Harsh and angry. Garnet wasn't there anymore.

"Honey, are you feeling alright?" Grandma asked. "Your voice is-"

"MY VOICE IS FINE! WHAT'S NOT FINE IS HOW SUDDENLY OUR OWN PARENTS DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT US!"

"Garnet Marie Swan!"

Pearl covered her mouth in shock.

"I'M NOT GARNET!"

"THEN WHO ARE YOU?!" Grandma screamed back.

The new girl thought about this. She was angry. She always thought of anger as a blood-red. Like a-

"Ruby." She said finally. "Ruby Topaz Swan."

This was only the beginning.

As Mr Swan and Mrs Swan's addiction grew, Garnet became more than a balanced, intelligent girl.

 

Garnet sat on her bed talking to Ruby.

"Do you ever feel lonely when ever I have to do something?"

"Not really..." Ruby said tentatively.  

"Why?"

"...Would you believe me if I told you I'm not the only one here?"

"Wow! Really?"

"Uh-huh. Her name's Sapphire. She's just shy, that's why she doesn't come out."

"When do you think she'll come out?"

"Don't know. When she's ready, I guess."

It took Sapphire another two years to get ready.

When she finally came out, Garnet felt complete. Who needed parents? They hadn't cared about her and Pearl, why should they?

Mr and Mrs Swan were barely home, so after Grandma passed away, Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire all took care of Pearl and later on, Steven.

**The Present**

Sapphire's legs shook violently as she walked towards the house.

"Just control yourself. Calm down." She said to herself.

She took a shaky breath as she grabbed the doorknob.

Pearl was sitting on the torn-up couch, her hands folded in her lap. Steven stood in a corner looking around the room awkwardly.

And there they were. James and Grenda Swan.

"Heya, Garnet!" James said, finally noticing Sapphire.

Sapphire ignored this and looked at her parents.

Meth had taken it's toll on the two. Grenda's now grey-streaked hair was thin and knotted, her face wrinkled and scarred.

James seemed worse. His eyes were bloodshot and crazed, looking around the room. He had thinned and his teeth were rotted.

Pearl cleared her throat.

"Right, well, I've got a dance recital to go to, so..."

"Oh,we'll take you!" Grenda said. Pearl sighed.

"Mom, I've already said this, I have my own car, I'll drive myself."

"So, um... Are any of us comin' or-"

Sapphire looked at Steven. She wanted to tell him that she couldn't handle being in a small, stuffy auditorium with her parents, but, with the present company, she couldn't.

"Well, of course, Stanley!" "Actually, it's Steve-" "-It's Pearl's recital,we have to be there to support her," 

Pearl mumbled, "i don't need your support...", but sapphire was the only one who heard this.

"Well, let's get going!" James said zealously.

Sapphire and Pearl sighed in unison

"Alright,"

Grenda smiled, revealing several rotten teeth.

"I'll get dressed,"

As she and James left to get something clean on, Pearl sighed, "Only because we don't have a choice..."   
 

 

 


	8. Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long, school just started back up for me. This is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy!

The night was spent in awkward silence as the family watched Pearl's recital. 

Steven had never felt so awful. He noticed that Pearl barley even glanced at Mr and Mrs Swan as she danced, as Sapphire stared at them, her legs shaking.

The next day, Mr and Mrs Swan were nowhere to be found.

Steven woke up the next day to hear Pearl reading a note aloud.

"'Sorry, kiddos, something came up and we had to leave. Love you, see you soon.' Right, maybe in two years." Pearl said resentfully.

Steven heard a loud  _thump!_ and realized it was Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire hitting her head against the dining room table.

"Listen, it'll be okay," Pearl said, a bit nervous now.

"I know, I know," Said Garnet's voice.

She sighed.

"I'm gonna go back to bed..." 

Steven heard her walk a few rooms away from his. He turned on his side and looked at the clock.

9:54

Steven gasped.

He had a date with Connie and her parents at noon.

He jumped up out of bed. He attempted to comb his hair but there was simply no straightening it.

He brushed his teeth and began to run around the house, looking for something, anything, that would make a good first impression.

As Steven looked for a tie, Pearl finally looked up.

"Oh, hello, Steven-"

"I'VE GOT NO TIME TO TALK! I GOTTA HURRY AND BE AT BRAUM'S BY '12!"

Pearl blinked.

"Okay... Just remember, after that, it's your turn to buy groceries"

Steven screamed internally. Why was it today was the day to have a full schedule? After Steven's date, he needed to complete his history essay and after _that_ , he had to go work his first shift at Fryman's Fries.

Nevertheless, he sighed, "Okaaay..."

He put on a black bowtie he'd found and checked the time again.

11:46

He asked to use Pearls car (She grudgingly agreed) and hurried out, forgetting all about what had happened only a few short hours earlier...


	9. Guess who's baaaaack!

Amethyst sat at a small table at the restaurant she and Pearl had agreed on. She tapped her fingers on the wooden table, waiting for her date.

The glass doors slammed open and the slim, blue-eyed blonde speed-walked to the table Amethyst was sitting at.

"I am _so_ sorry!" Pearl said, sliding into a chair. "Steven had to borrow my car so I had to walk here." Amethyst shrugged. "You're fine, Pearly."

"You're sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure."

Pearl smiled. The two ordered their food.

One thing led to another, aaaaand... 

Amethyst pressed her lips against Pearl's. 

Pearl wrapped her arms around Amethyst. Amethyst felt at  home.

She suddenly loved the taste of Rocky Road and Birthday Cake combined.

Amethyst's car seemed to be too small for her and Pearl.

She pulled away and looked at Pearl, who's eyes seemed to glitter in the fading sunlight.

"Perry's  not home... Neither are my parents..." Amethyst whispered mischevously. 

Pearl smiled. 

"Then what are we doing here?" She whispered back.

Amethyst turned and pushed on the gas pedal.

* * *

Lapis laid in bed. It was still a bit early to go to sleep, but she wanted to be alone.

Her parents were still at work and Peridot had just left, after helping Lapis with her homework.

She buried herself under the covers. She couldn't stop thinking about Peridot and Jasper.

It had been a month, and _still_ the goddamn police hadn't caught Jasper?

Lapis closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

             .................................

She woke up to the sound of a door slamming. For a moment, Lapis didn't care. She just wanted sleep and hopefully die while dreaming.

Then she realized...

She had locked all of the doors.

Lapis stopped breathing or moving as the sound of footsteps grew closer.

" _Laaaaapiiiiiisss,_ " Said a rough, angry voice.

Lapis bit her lip. This couldn't be happening. This was all just a bad dream. Once she woke up, she'd be back in school, slouching at her desk.

The blankets were torn off of Lapis, exposing her to the cold.

Her arm was gripped and she was pulled out of bed. She shuddered as she stared into the amber eyes of Jasper Green.

"Hey, babe," She leered. "Miss me?"

Lapis could feel her heart beating in her throat, but she put on a brave face.

"No. I-I'll never miss you."

Jasper threw her back in bed. Lapis sat up quickly. 

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to deal with me for a while." 

Lapis raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jasper smiled maniacally. 

"I need you to do me a favor..."

"Why would I do anything for you, may I ask?"

The bulky girl seemed to be splitting in two with delight.

"Because if not, Peridot's gonna have to warm up to sing in Heaven's choir, "


	10. Stevonnie's Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever! Also... Get it? Y'know... The title of this... Fuck it I'll just leave.

Steven pulled out a chair for Dr Maheswaran and another for Connie.

"Thank you, Steven," Connie glanced nervously at her mother. Unimpressed. That was the only expression she'd made throughout the drive to the restaurant, and possibly through the meal.

"So. Steven." Dr Maheswaran said, fixing Steven with a firm glare. "Do you have a job? Or are you expecting me to pay for this all?" 

"Ma!" Connie looked at her mother in disbelief.

Steven, however, was prepared for this.

"I technically do have a job. At Fryman's. "

Dr Maheswaren was slightly surprised by this. Steven resisted the urge to stick out his tounge like a five year old.

The rest of the date went fairly well. Steven surprised Connie's mother even more by paying for the meal.

And the doctor got drunk.

"Steven, I was being a bitch earlier," She slurred. "I-I thought that y-you didn't deserve my baby. But y-you're perfect for her!"

She took another sip of wine. Steven blushed at her compliments and grew redder when Connie  grinned widely at him. 

The doctor continued to praise Steven in between drinks. 

When she finished her tall glass of wine, Connie and Steven decided it was time they brought Dr Maheswaren back home. 

They drove her home and had her drink some water before letting her pass out on the couch.

 Steven looked at the time. 

He still had some time before his first shift.

Connie put on a movie called DogCopter. 

The two sat together on the couch opposite from Connie's mother.

After the movie ended, Steven laid his head on the girl's shoulder. Connie nuzzled him.

"Hey, Connie?"

"Yeah?"

"Where would you rather be?" "What?"

"Like, if you could would you leave Beach City?"

Connie thought about this.

"Would you be with me?"

Steven stammered, "I, uh...I-if you wanted?"

Connie sat up and looked into Steven's eyes. Steven could feel himself melting inside. Why was she smiling like that...?

Connie grabbed onto the front of his jacket and crushed her lips against his.

Steven slightly jumped at this.

But he kissed back, one hand on her back and another in her thick black hair.

He felt like he was floating.

The kiss seemed to last forever. The two broke away. Steven wrapped his arms around Connie.

The teens layed there for almost an hour before Steven checked the time.

He sat up. Connie moved over.

"I gotta go..."

"Okay."

Steven pulled on his shoes and began to walk towards the door.

"Steven?" Connie called.

He turned. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "I love you."

Steven blushed but smiled back.

"Love you, too, Connie."


	11. ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever and I know this is a REALLY short chapter, but it's the best I can do right now. Enjoy!

Peridot played with her food. The cafeteria was noisy and full as per Norm. But there were two people missing from this crowd.

 Lapis Lazuli and Steven Universe were nowhere to be seen.

Peridot had hung out with Steven and, of course, they became friends quickly.

At lunch, whenever Steven wasn't sitting with Connie or one of his other friends, he, Peridot and Lapis sat together. It was nice. They laughed, they talked.

Peridot felt happy, for the first time in months.

But now, the two people who accepted nerdiness were MIA.

Peridot took one last glance around and sighed. They weren't coming.

She stood up, about to leave, when she saw a very familiar face running towards her.

"Peridot!" Pearl called. "You need to come to the office with us!"

Peridot raised a blonde eyebrow.

The fact that she was needed in the office was surprising. She had good grades and she wasn't the kind to get in trouble.

"Who's us?" Peridot asked when Pearl finally reached her.

"You, Amethyst, Garnet and me," She said breathlessly. "It's about Lapis and Steven.


	12. Kiddnapping and Killing

Lapis tied Steven's hands to the back of the chair.

The boy had been unconscious for hours now. Lapis could feel a lump growing in her  throat as she fought off any tears of guilt.

This is what Jasper had wanted. This is what would keep Peridot safe. Jasper wouldn't do anything to him... Would she?

Lapis shuddered at the memories of the process of kidnapping one of her friends. 

She felt disgusted with herself. She could've told her parents, or the police, but instead she did the one thing that made her blood run cold. What was wrong with her?

As Lapis pondered untying the sleeping boy in front of her, someone else entered the dark basement.

Jasper Green chuckled at the sight of a weak Steven. 

"I'm gonna have fun with the lil' fatass," 

Lapis clenched her fists until she could fell her nails digging into her palm.

"No..." She whispered.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "What was  _that_ , Lapis?"

"No!" She yelled so loud that she surprised herself. "You cant."

Lapis grabbed the pistol she'd been hiding in her back pocket. "And you won't."

Jasper stared at the gun. 

And she laughed. She giggled at the thought of being shot. (Narrator: Hey that rhymes!)

Lapis raised her eyebrows. Why did Jasper think this was a joke? Did she have this sudden delusion that she wouldn't die?

Lapis mentally shook herself.

"I'm don't deserve to be your prisoner. No one does."

"But Lapis, don't ya see? You will always be my prisoner. You're weak. I'm strong. You're stupid and bratty and I'm smart. You need me."

Lapis started to back up but still spoke confidently. "No I don't."

She shot Jasper's chest. The girl collapsed.

Lapis stared at the body in disbelief. Had she killed Jasper?

She stood there, waiting for the body to jump back up and attack. 

But Jasper laid there, unblinking.

 Lapis dropped the pistol and raced back to the chair. She grabbed Steven by the shoulders and shook him. "Steven. Wake up. Steven!" 

Steven blinked, confused.

"L-Lapiz? Wazz goin' on?"

"Steven, I just need you to stay quiet. I'll explain on the way."

Lapis walked around to untie Steven's hands.

 _God, my knots are complicated..._ She thought as she twisted the rope for the fifth time.

As she finished untying Steven, she heard footsteps behind her. Lapis looked over her shoulder. But there was nothing.

She stood and began to walk towards Jasper's body.

It was missing.

Before she could even react, Lapis felt a strong hand gripping at her cheekbones.

"Looking for me?"

She received a blow in her lower back. Lapis collapsed. She turned to see Jasper's manical smile before going unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write a few more chapters, but after that should I stop? I mean I've got others fics for you guys to read if you want, but if you want me to keep going please lemme know!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I know it took forever and I know this isn't a long chapter but I will get a new chapter out as soon as I can.

Pearl sat on the couch, her hands shaking. Garnet sat next to her.

Peridot stood in in a corner, gasping for air. Amethyst paced, thinking.

"Whatarewegonnadoohmygodwhatarewegonnado?!" Peridot nearly screamed. Pearl bit her lip. 

"I-I don't think there  _is_   anything we can do..." "THAT IS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT!" Peridot yelled. "WE'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING AND I DON'T CARE WHAT!"

"Peridot..." "WHAT?!" 

Garnet inhaled. "I have a plan."

                                   

* * *

  
 "Wait, _what?!_ "Pearl screeched. "That's insane!"

 Peridot, however, was on board.

"I agree! The police here are useless, let's just catch Jasper ourselves!"

Peridot pulled on a jacket and headed towards the door.

Garnet stood and followed.

Peridot held the door, hoping for the rest to follow.

Pearl and Amethyst stared, Pearl with a face that seemed to say, "Don't say I didn't warn you", whereas Amethyst looked at the door, longingly.

Peridot sighed. If she had to play dirty...

"Amethyst...say that Jasper... _k-kills_ Steven and Lapis. Who's to say she won't go after you? Or me?" Peridot paused and nodded her head towards Pearl. 

"...Or Pearl."

Amethyst stared at Peridot in horror.

She stood, her legs shaking slightly.

"Pearl..." Amethyst whispered. "Let's go."

 Pearl opened her mouth as if she were ready to say something, but snapped it shut.

"Fine. As long as no one else is involved."

* * *

_Ding-dong!_

"Really?" Pearl said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Connie Maheswaran opened the door, a bat in her hand.

"You don't need to ask."

"Uh..."

Connie began walk and stopped in front of the curb.

"Well?"

Peridot cleared her throat.

"Yeah, yeah... I, um, think I might know where they are."

* * *

Steven was awake and horrified. He stared at the monster in front of him, who sharpened his knife, smiling at him, her amber eyes flashing.

He gulped.

"Um... Couldn't we talk about this?"

Jasper chuckled.

"No," She grinned even wider. "Even if it was that easy, heh, I would still wanna fucking kill you."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNN!  
> Cliffhangers!


	14. Rescue and Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is SEVERE graphic violence in this chapter. I'm talking cutting people violence. So if you aren't ready for that kind of torture, you may have to skip this chapter. It's brief, but it's there. SO BEWARE!

_Lapis grabbed Peridot's hand and ran towards the water._

_"Hey, at least let me take off my shoes!"_

_Lapis waited for her friend, practically bouncing. She loved the beach and it was the perfect day to go swimming._

_Peridot kicked off her green sandals and allowed the girl to drag her across the beach._

_Lapis stepped into the water, the only thing holding her back from jumping was the reminder that Peridot had a slight fear of water and she was still holding the blonde's hand._

_Lapis swam about, leaving her friend at the shore. The water was cool, the perfect temperature for such a hot day._

_She almost didn't notice the ball flying towards her._

_Though it was a beach ball, it still hurt when it came into contact with her head._

Stupid seventh grade jocks... _She thought as she began to sink._

_Why did she go so far? She should have stayed at the shore with Peridot._

_Lapis tried to swim upwards, but the waves crashed over her head._

_She let the last bubble of air escape her lungs as she sank farther down._

_" **Lazuli!** " Peridot called._

_Lapis frowned. If She had to die, she didn't want to die in front of one of her best friends._

_She closed her eyes, hoping this would end quickly._

_She felt someone dive in. She opened her eyes again and saw Peridot, her blonde hair a mess._

_She grabbed Lapis with difficulty. Peridot was a bit small but tried. She kicked her legs, still holding onto her friend and her last bubble of breath._

_Finally, she reached the surface. Peridot gasped and hurried to shore._

_Lapis had passed out._ _She put her head against her (_ Guess we should mention growth and puberty _) growing chest._

_Lapis's heart was slowing._

_"No no no!" Peridot panicked._

_She didn't want it to come to this. But if she knew what to do, then she had to do it._

_Peridot pumped her hands into Lapis's chest._

_No reaction._

_Peridot could feel herself blush, what with all these people watching, but shook it off._

_She held the small nose of Lapis Lazuli and pressed her mouth against her's. She began puffing air into her mouth._

_Lapis's hand twitched. Peridot took a deep breath and pushed on her chest again._

_Lapis gasped. Her blue eyes rolled around searching for Peridot._

_She found the blonde, her brow furrowed in worry._

_Lapis stared at her and Peridot stared back._

_"I- um..."_

_Lapis hugged her, resting her head on Peridot's shoulder._

_"Th-thank you, Perri."_

_Peridot hesitated but hugged back._

_"Anytime, Lazuli."_

* * *

This was the memory that passed through her head as Jasper choked her, her fingers leaving bruises on her pale neck. 

She let go again. Lapis coughed. She struggled against the rope that tied her hands.

Jasper had been alternating between Steven and Lapis, torturing them in turn.

Jasper grabbed Lapis's short blue hair and traced the edge of her pocket knife against her bare back. She pressed harder, leaving cuts.

" **GAH**!" 

She moaned as the big girl carved into her back, letting her blood drip onto the back of her skirt.

Jasper pulled the knife away and chuckled.

"See, Laps? You really are weak."

Lapis didn't respond. Jasper walked over to Steven's side, silently declaring that it was his turn.

He was still panting from the beating he got when he was first tortured, just before Lapis.

"N-no... Please!  **AGH**!" He coughed.

Jasper was probably carving into him as well. Lapis wouldn't be surprised if she was cutting at his stomach, as a sick joke.

As Steven gave a final moan, something clattered as it dropped to the floor.

Lapis looked up and saw a wonderful, familiar face.

 


	15. That One Chapter Where The Author Decided To Make SHIT

Pearl was never much of a fighter. The sight of Jasper reminded her of that. She grasped onto a bat, which wasn't too different from Connie's.

But hearing the bloodcurdling screams that were only a few steps away pushed those thoughts away. It was as if her instincts were exchanged for one of a murderer.

It was then that she noticed Connie sneaking away.

"Connie!" She whisper-shouted.

The group had split into twos, Garnet being the odd one out. And lucky Pearl was stuck with the stubborn Connie Maheswaran.

The girl turned, her chocolate brown eyes blazing. Pearl shook her head.

"Wait. It'll be okay."

Connie kept staring at her, trying not cringe at Steven's cries.

"Trust me, Connie," Pearl begged.

The girl bit her lip and succumbed. She crawled next to Pearl, the two of them waiting for a sign to begin the attack.

* * *

Garnet watched, horrified, as the two were tormented. No matter how strong they were, she could tell they would crack at anytime.

She looked to Pearl, who seemed very interested in looking at anything but the brutal sight just a few feet away from her.

Garnet swallowed, silently wishing it wasn't her turn. Ruby would be able to stomach this. Saphire would look at this calmly. But Garnet couldn't do either. She wanted to vomit and fight at the same time.

But she kept silent.

Garnet closed her eyes and tried ignore the screams of pain.

 

* * *

Amethyst fingered the electrical plug.

Adrenline pumped through her veins, and part of her was loving it. It was as if nothing but the cord in her hand and hard it hit Green mattered.

She looked to Peridot, who stood in front of her.

"Are we ready?" Amethyst mouthed.

Her cousin shook her head.

Goddamit.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and, I gotta admit kinda half-assed but um... Here ya go...

Steven panted. His stomach was bleeding and he wished he could be with Connie or one of his friends.

They were probably worried. He wished he could be with them, keeping them all safe, Jasper out of sight and out of mind. He wished he were out with Connie, watching some dumb movies that her mom made her watch.

Instead he was here, his right eye blackened, his stomach bleeding and his mind trying to be anywhere but here.

"Alright, alright," Chuckled the rough, manicical voice that Steven had gotten used to by now. "I've had my fun, and now..."

Jasper let out a laugh.

"I'll break you."

She grabbed the gun that she had taken from Lapis, who sat quietly behind him. Jasper placed it on Stevens head. He could feel his heart pound harder and harder in his chest.

"DON'T!"

_THUNK!_

Jasper groaned as a pink and red bat striked the back of her head.

"TOUCH!"

Jasper turned to her attacker.

"MY STEVEN!!!"

"C-Connie?"

Steven felt a mix of joy at seeing Connie and fear of seeing the look of twisted anger on Jasper's face.

Fear took over.

"Connie get out of here!"

The girl ignored him. Jasper stood, ready to fight.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOO!"

Steven couldn't feel the rope being untied as he watched Connie swing the bat towards Jasper, who dodged almost every strike.

"Steven, she's going to be okay!"

Steven could feel thick arms wrap around his stomach.

Amethyst held him as they watched Garnet, Pearl and Connie fight. 

Peridot and Lapis held each other, not realizing there was a fight a few feet behind them.

"Oof!"

Connie hit the ground. Pearl bent on her knee to help her back up, but was thrown across the room.

Jasper laughed. "I can't believe that I thought this would be hard. Oh well..."

The girl mover closer to Connie and stopped just two feet away. She pointed the gun.

"NOOO!"

Steven broke free from Amethyst's grasp and sprinted towards Jasper and Connie.

**_Bang!_ **


	17. It..It's Over, Isn't It?

It was a cool day. The sun was shining, and the sand felt squishy underneath Lapis's toes.

She inhaled the salty air. She turned to the girl next to her.

"Perri," She sighed. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? I'm sitting next to you." Peridot scooted closer to her. Lapis could smell cinnamon, a scent that always followed Peridot.

The girl sniffled.

"Perri.."

Peridot laid her head on Lapis's shoulder and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Sh sh sh... It's okay. You're safe now."

Steaming tears slid down Lapis's cheeks as she hugged her old friend back.

"Peridot, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

The blonde sat quietly with Lapis in her arms, stroking her hair.

Lapis lifted her head, tears still slipping down her cheeks, when she realized Peridot's face was only an inch from her's.

The cinnamon scent intensified.

"Perri?"

Peridot flashed her trademark dorky smile.

"Yes?"

"We're kinda...close, don't you think?"

Lapis hated herself for saying this. She wanted this. She wanted to kiss Peridot until she couldn't breathe. Lapis wanted Peridot.

But this was just a dream. Wasn't it? If she let herself feed her desires, then when she woke it would hurt even more. 

Peridot smiled wider. "I don't think. I know."

Lapis snickered. Fuck it. She was too weak to pull away, so why try?

The girl allowed herself to come closer and closer, her eyes closing, just before her lips met Peridot's.

They fit together perfectly, like two lost puzzle pieces being reunited. Lapis lost herself in Peridot's scent as her fingers tangled in her hair.

Peridot pulled away gently, still holding Lapis.

"Lazuli," she whispered. Her grass green eyes opened, a small sadness shining in them. "It's time to wake up."

* * *

 

Peridot held Lapis's pale hand. Little warmth ran through it. She rubbed a thumb against the blue-hair girl's skin.

She looked around the hospital room. Some drama was playing on the TV . Peridot would be a bit into it, had the situation not been so serious.

 

Try as she may she just couldn't forget the events of only a few hours ago. Steven at this very moment was undergoing a surgery.

The bruise on the blonde's forehead from Jasper still ached. She couldn't say she regretted joining the fight. Even Lapis and Amethyst had fought alongside Pearl, Garnet and Connie after Steven was shot.

Could she really blame herself? Steven was the reason Peridot and Lapis had gotten closer, why Garnet was starting to get Ruby and Sapphire under control, why Amethyst and Pearl were dating,it seemed. So to see the marshmallow get shot...

The nurse came into the room 

"Alright, Ms Mechaniker," The old woman cooed. "Visiting hours are over. It's time to leave."

Peridot gave Lapis a glance before letting go of her hand, grabbing her jacket and leaving the nurse with Lapis.

The only sound that was held by the hallway was the clacking of Peridot's combat boots meeting the linoleum floor. The blonde listened to the noise as she let her mind wonder.

She hadn't noticed any footsteps following her before she felt slim arms wrap around her waist.

”WAH!!" She let out a shriek before turning to the owner of the cold limbs. ”L-Lapis?” 

The taller girl nuzzled Peridot, ignoring her surprise.

”Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Lapis gave an incorrhent whine as her arms wrapped tighter around a now blushing Peridot.

"Ms Lazuli!" The nurse scrambled towards the two and grabbed Lapis, who protested.

"Ms Lazuli, visiting hours are over! You cannot just run out like that, I am supposed to watch you and I will not be forced to run after a sixteen year old who cannot act her age!"

Lapis blew a raspberry at the nurse before allowing herself to be dragged away.

Peridot stood perfectly still, staring after Lapis as her face burned red.

Now why would Lapis run out of a hospital room just to give Peridot a hug?

She didn't know the answer, but the possibilities made her smile dreamily.

* * *

Pearl sat quietly on the couch, only half paying attention to the movie.

It was the first time she and Amethyst had some alone time since before... The incident.

Just as Heather McNamra began singing Life Boat, screen froze.

 "P," Amethyst whispered. " Do you wanna talk about it?"

Pearl shook her head but the movie didn't unpause.

"Please don't lie to me. You haven't started ranting about some random thing in the movie. It's okay."

 Pearl inhaled. She had a few things she had to wrap her head around before she could verbalize her thoughts.

Just after Steven had been shot, and after Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst joined the fight, the police came.

It had taken a lot of work to take her down, but Jasper was put in jail and was awaiting trial.

_GREEN SLICES HER WAY TO A CELL!_

That had been what the headlines had read.

But just because the phsyco was gone didn't erase the damage.

Garnet now had two permanent scars, one on each hand.

Pearl and Peridot had a bruise on their foreheads after Jasper had bashed the two together.

Amethyst had  a scar on her chest, one that made the old scar on her shoulder look like a scratch.

And then Lapis and Steven. Both had been sliced into like pieces of pie. Steven was probably in tons of pain thanks to the bullet he took.

Finally, Pearl spoke.

"What if... She gets out...?"

"Jasper?!" Amethyst scoffed, though still sounding fearful. " Not this time! I promise you, Pearly."

The girl took the other's hand in her own and pecked it.

Pearl smiled.

"Ok. I'm keeping you bound to that promise," She said jokingly.

Amethyst laughed and finally unpaused the movie.

It hadn't been twenty minutes when they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

* * *

Garnet laid by the waves, her hands behind her head.

It had been an exaushting day, that was for sure.

She tried not to avoid the events of the day, though she wanted to.

Garnet found it healthy to think about what was upsetting you and... Just deal with what happened. Whether it's moving on or just coming to terms with it.

She hugged herself, replaying the battle in her mind over and over again.

After a few hours, she stood, adjusted her glasses and left for home.

* * *

_**If I could begin to be half of what you think of me** _

_**I could do about anything** _

_**I could even learn how to love** _

_**Like you...** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue with WHHHHHYYYY?!?! (Kinda regretting that name) but not in this fanfic. I'll start a new one about the gems adventures after the Jasper incident and include school more. I won't post on it as often, though.  
> I'd like to thank everyone who gave this fic a chance; With your encouragements I found inspiration to keep writing.  
> Well...  
> ONWARDS AND TALLY HO MY GOOD FELLOWS!!


End file.
